


It Feels Good Today

by bb_bambam



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, a fun new concept where jaebum and youngjae are best friends, also lbr yoo youngjae and jaebum have the CUTEST friendship, and their significant others aren't jealous bc they trust their boyfriends, anyway if anyone remembers 'always by my side' by me...this is the same universe, celebrity bromance, in this house we write relationships based on love and support and trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: "He’s known Youngjae for a long time - he’s one of Jaebum’s closest friends from his early trainee days, after all, and one of the only people Jaebum has actually made an effort to keep in contact with over the years. In fact, out of all the idols who aren’t his own members, Jaebum would say Youngjae is his best friend."Jaebum and Youngjae spend the day together for Celebrity Bromance.





	It Feels Good Today

Jaebum won’t lie - when he was told that he and Yoo Youngjae would be appearing on Celebrity Bromance together, he had been beyond excited. He’s known Youngjae for a long time - he’s one of Jaebum’s closest friends from his early trainee days, after all, and one of the only people Jaebum has actually made an effort to keep in contact with over the years. In fact, out of all the idols who aren’t his own members, Jaebum would say Youngjae is his best friend. It’s hard to find common free time, though (Jaebum accepted years ago that this is just what an idol’s life is like), so it’s nice to know that they’ll finally have a chance to really catch up, even if most of it will be for the cameras.

Jinyoung knows Youngjae too, of course, because all three of them had trained together in the days before JJ Project, but he had never been close with Youngjae the way Jaebum had. So when Jaebum mentions his upcoming schedule rather offhandedly one night while they’re cuddled together under Jinyoung’s blankets, Jaebum can’t say he’s very surprised to feel Jinyoung tense slightly in his arms.

“Yoo Youngjae?” Jinyoung clarifies. “Like, the Yoo Youngjae who you always hung out with after practices back then?”

“Do you know any other Yoo Youngjaes?” Jaebum asks amusedly. Jinyoung pouts at him and Jaebum relents, internally cursing his inability to resist Jinyoung for even a second. “Yes, Jinyoungie, that Youngjae.”

“You two were pretty close, if I remember correctly,” Jinyoung comments nonchalantly, and for a moment, Jaebum thinks Jinyoung might actually be jealous. But upon closer observation, he spots the teasing smile tugging at Jinyoung’s lips.

“I mean, I guess ‘very close’ is one way to put it,” Jaebum replies with a grin, playing along. “After all, he was only my _best friend_.”

“Wow, you had friends?” Jinyoung smirks up at him cheekily, and Jaebum sticks his tongue out childishly in retaliation. “Anyway, I’m glad you’ll get to spend some time with him after so long. I bet you’re excited.”

“Of course,” Jaebum agrees immediately, because it’s true. “It’s been too long.”

“Yeah, it’s been what, like two years since you actually spent time together?” Jinyoung wonders aloud. “That must have been so tough. I can’t imagine going two years without talking to Jackson.”

“I can’t imagine you going two _hours_ without talking to Jackson,” Jaebum replies with an amused laugh. “But yeah, it is pretty great that I’ll get to actually hang out with Youngjae for a day. It’s not a lot, but at least it’s something.”

“You want to know something funny?” Jinyoung asks conspiratorially. “Back in our trainee days, I used to think that maybe Youngjae would end up being one of your soulmates.”

“You did?” Jaebum is quite taken aback - Jinyoung has never mentioned this before. “Why?”

“He was your best friend,” Jinyoung shrugs. “You two were super close and got along really well. It just kind of made sense, especially for him to be your platonic one since you didn’t really seem to have a romantic kind of vibe, but who knew, right? Obviously, when he left and you never had any pain, I figured that wasn’t the case.”

Jaebum is suddenly reminded of a period of time in their pre-JJ Project days when Jinyoung would constantly ask him how he was feeling. It had been a little strange back then, because he and Jinyoung hadn’t exactly been close at that point, still in the stages of getting to know each other. Now that he really thinks about it, though, it had been right around the time Youngjae stopped showing up to training. Jinyoung’s random burst of curiosity about Jaebum’s well-being during that time suddenly makes much more sense.

“Aww, Jinyoungie, were you already getting jealous?” Jaebum teases.

Jinyoung smiles sweetly at him. “Actually, hyung, I didn’t care at all.”

“Oh really?” Jaebum continues to push, smiling playfully. “Why’d you keep asking then?”

“Maybe I thought you two were good together and _hoped_ you were soulmates,” Jinyoung says cheekily, and Jaebum knows that he’s only saying it for the sake of being contrary.

“Hmm, maybe I should ask him how he feels about eloping, then,” Jaebum suggests with a grin, kissing Jinyoung’s temple softly.

“Hmm, bold of you to assume I would care,” Jinyoung replies, even as he leans deeper into Jaebum’s embrace. He eventually breaks after a few seconds, turning to pout dramatically up at Jaebum. “You better not actually let him whisk you away from me, mister!”

“You caught me,” Jaebum retorts, trying not to laugh as he rests his forehead against Jinyoung’s. “That was my plan all along. I was waiting for this moment so that he could ‘whisk me away’ from my soulmate who I waited six years to find.”

“I knew it,” Jinyoung giggles, bumping his nose against Jaebum’s playfully before leaning in to kiss him. “You can’t wait to get away from me.”

“Never,” Jaebum murmurs against Jinyoung’s lips, returning to seriousness. “You’re never getting rid of me.” From the way Jinyoung smiles against his mouth, it’s clear that Jinyoung is perfectly okay with that.

~~~

Jaebum and Youngjae both find each other to be almost exactly as they remember - maybe Youngjae is a little more subdued than he used to be, and maybe Jaebum is more mellowed out than he once was, but they know that’s only because they haven’t really met in person for years. Youngjae teases Jaebum readily and Jaebum teases back, and it’s _nice_ , being able to treat each other the same way they always have. Both of them love their respective members more than anything, of course, and the fact that they spend most of their time with their groups has never been a problem for either of them, but there’s something refreshing about hanging out with someone else for once.

Over the course of the day, as they go from one destination to the next, Jaebum somehow finds himself coerced into cooking an entire meal for Youngjae. Internally, he sighs to himself, because he knows his members (especially Jinyoung - and probably Bambam and Yugyeom too, because that’s just what they’re like) aren’t going to let him forget how easily he gave in to Youngjae’s demands any time soon. Still, he can’t deny that he enjoys himself, that meeting his friend after all this time is something he’s been wanting to do for a while.

Youngjae, on the other hand, delights in taking full advantage of the fact that he’s with someone who _isn’t_ completely immune to his persuasive techniques (Daehyun is the only one who still occasionally succumbs anymore). He does feel a little bad as he watches Jaebum prepare a meal by himself, but he helps where he can, despite being hopeless at cooking himself. (Himchan will almost certainly never let him hear the end of it; he can already see himself being forced to help in the kitchen more in the future.) Overall, they have a good time together, Youngjae thinks, and it’s nice to know that they still get along as well as they used to.

It feels like a fitting conclusion when they end the broadcast by dancing some of their oldest choreographies, the same ones they used to practice together all those years ago. Once the cameras stop rolling and they both collapse on the floor, tired out from all the dancing they’ve done, Youngjae turns to Jaebum with a grin. “All right. How have you been, _really_?”

“Aren’t we already past the point of small talk?” Jaebum huffs amusedly.

“Oh, come on.” Youngjae shoves Jaebum’s shoulder lightly. “You know what I mean. Tell me all the stuff you can’t say on camera.”

“Like what?” Jaebum asks in an attempt to stall, knowing full well what Youngjae really wants to know.

Youngjae rolls his eyes exasperatedly. “You know exactly what! Your soulmates! Have you found yours?”

“Well,” Jaebum starts, trying to be nonchalant, but he can’t help the tiny smile that’s already spreading across his face at the thought of Jinyoung, and Youngjae catches it immediately.

“I knew it!” Youngjae exclaims gleefully, pleased with himself for recognizing the tell-tale look in Jaebum’s eyes. “Romantic or platonic? Or, wait, it’s both, isn’t it?”

Briefly, Jaebum wonders how Youngjae could possibly tell, but then again, Youngjae _has_ always been one of the smartest people he knows, so he just nods, smiling a little wider. “My platonic soulmate is actually Youngjae. You know, the other one.”

Youngjae lets out a genuine laugh. “Damn, there go my hopes of being your favorite Youngjae.”

“As if you ever stood a chance,” Jaebum teases back, and Youngjae just laughs again.

“So who’s your romantic soulmate?” he presses.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum tells him, fully aware that he probably has a stupidly dopey, enamored smile on his face just from saying his boyfriend’s name.

“Ah, Park Jinyoung?” Youngjae repeats, grinning, deciding to tease Jaebum a bit. After all, the revelation isn’t exactly a surprise, if he really thinks about it. “Like, the cute one who you would always steal glances at during practices?”

“I never _stole glances_ ,” Jaebum scoffs, his reflex always to deny. A moment later, the rest of Youngjae’s words register in his mind, and even though he knows his friend is just teasing, he can’t help the tiny rush of jealousy he feels. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘the cute one?’ Is that really how you’ve remembered him all this time?”

Youngjae bursts into laughter again. “You should see your face right now, oh my god. I’m just _kidding_ , of course that’s not how I remember him. Though I’m sure you realize that, well, other people besides you _do_ also find him cute.” He smirks at Jaebum knowingly. “But anyway, I already know who my soulmates are too, so you can stop freaking out.”

“Shut up,” Jaebum mumbles embarrassedly, though he doesn’t dispute Youngjae’s words because he knows they’re true. “Who are they?”

“Junhongie is my platonic one, which is great because he’s basically like my baby brother, you know?” Youngjae says brightly. “It’s a little sad, because the circumstances at the time when we found out about it weren’t exactly...ideal.” At Jaebum’s questioning glance, Youngjae just shakes his head, not really wanting to relive the details of what happened at the start of their hiatus. “It’s a long story. But anyway, you know what his reaction was? He was _disappointed_ because he wanted it to be Yongguk-hyung! Can you believe that?”

Jaebum has to hold back a laugh at how indignant Youngjae looks. “That sounds like Bambam and Yugyeom. Bambam was so happy his was Jackson at first, but then later he started complaining about how he wished it was Yugyeom.”

“Kids, am I right?” Youngjae says, grinning. “Luckily Junhong got over it, eventually. And Yongguk-hyung gave us all a whole long lecture about how our relationships shouldn’t be defined by our soulmate signs and how we can still have meaningful connections without there being something dictating them and stuff like that. It kind of made me think of you, actually.”

“Me?” Jaebum repeats, taken aback. “Why?”

“Because you’re my best friend outside of my group, stupid,” Youngjae tells him, shaking his head. “I like that we’re really close even without us having some sign that tells us our friendship is ‘real,’ you know?”

“I’m flattered,” Jaebum says, amused. “But yeah, I know what you mean. It’s funny, actually, because Jinyoung just told me the other day that back in our trainee days, he thought you would be one of my soulmates.”

Youngjae laughs. “That’s pretty crazy. I mean, no offense, but you’re like, not my type at all.”

“Hey, come on, we could have at least been platonic soulmates,” Jaebum points out, pretending to be offended. They both share a laugh before Jaebum presses, “But who’s actually your romantic one, then?”

Youngjae shrugs, trying and failing miserably to look nonchalant. (Personally, Jaebum thinks that if the fondness on Youngjae’s face at all resembles what Jaebum looks like when he talks about Jinyoung, then they’re both absolutely, hopelessly whipped.) “It’s Daehyunnie.” He pauses for a moment before adding, “Obviously,” like Jaebum should have already known - which, if he thinks about it, he probably should have, considering the number of times Youngjae has managed to inadvertently bring up Daehyun in the few brief conversations they’ve had since their debuts, backstage before performances or during award shows.

Jaebum nods. “Makes sense.”

“‘Makes sense?’ Am I that predictable?” Youngjae asks, letting out an amused huff of laughter.

“If we’re being honest...yeah, ridiculously predictable,” Jaebum confirms with a grin.

“Whatever,” Youngjae bites back, but he’s smiling too because his friend is, admittedly, absolutely right. “If I’m predictable then you’re hopeless.”

“That’s fair,” Jaebum concedes, and they both laugh at how ridiculous they are.

“Anyway, we found out almost two years ago,” Youngjae continues. “How long has it been for you and Jinyoung? It must’ve been a while.”

“Actually, it’ll be a year next month,” Jaebum admits sheepishly.

Youngjae stares at him incredulously. “What? But you’ve known each other, like, forever!”

“It’s a long story,” Jaebum says, mimicking Youngjae’s earlier words, but he’s smiling in acknowledgment of how crazy it really is.

“ _Long_ is clearly an understatement,” Youngjae replies, shaking his head in disbelief. “I thought me and Daehyun were bad, but we took practically no time at all compared to you! _Six years_? That doesn’t even sound real.”

“I know,” Jaebum agrees. “We couldn’t believe it either, honestly.”

“I guess it must have been pretty amazing when you finally found out though,” Youngjae says thoughtfully. “Waiting all that time, and it being him in the end.”

Jaebum can’t help the smile that automatically forms on his face just from thinking about it. “The best moment of my life.”

“Wow. When did you become such a sap?” Youngjae jokes. “What happened to chic and cool Jaebum?”

“The same thing that happened to witty and savage Youngjae,” Jaebum retorts, grinning when Youngjae opens his mouth to protest. “Don’t try to deny it, you’ve gotten _so_ soft. You should have seen your face when you told me your romantic soulmate is Daehyun.”

Youngjae wants to be indignant, but nothing Jaebum is saying is untrue, so he settles for shaking his head in defeat instead. “You’re right. Can you believe I used to be not-so-on-board with the whole soulmate thing?”

“Me too, actually,” Jaebum says. “I had my reservations in the beginning. But Jinyoungie has always loved the concept.”

“Must have made falling in love with him pretty tough, right?” Youngjae says sympathetically, recalling his own experience with Daehyun. It’s easy to infer from Jaebum’s words that he too fell in love well before finding out who his soulmate actually was; Youngjae is kind of amazed at how similar his and Jaebum’s soulmate stories are. “But it seems like the universe really does know what should happen after all.”

“Absolutely. It was all worth it.” Jaebum knocks his shoulder against Youngjae’s playfully. “Who would’ve guessed the two of us would end up like this? All in love and completely smitten.”

“With our _soulmates_ ,” Youngjae points out. “We’re totally allowed.”

Jaebum grins. “Yeah, we totally are.”

(Officially, they were supposed to return to their respective homes right after filming ended. But if neither of them shows up until the early hours of the morning because they spent a lot more time catching up, well, only Jinyoung and Daehyun - the two people who don’t care - are awake to find out about it.)

~~~

Youngjae isn’t surprised when his members inform him that they’re going to watch his Celebrity Bromance episodes as a group - after all these years, he can’t really say that he expected anything else. So after the whole show has aired, they gather in Yongguk’s apartment one evening (a location that was chosen so that Yongguk wouldn’t have to unnecessarily leave the house if he didn’t want to) to watch the show together.

“You’re a brat no matter who you’re with, I see,” Himchan smirks as they watch Youngjae masterfully convince Jaebum to cook a full meal for him. Himchan looks way too smug, Youngjae thinks, but he’s also currently occupied with gently stroking Yongguk’s hair, whose head is resting on his lap, so Youngjae can’t do anything except send him a disgruntled glare.

“It’s just his personality, hyung,” Junhong laughs, looking up at them earnestly from his spot next to Jongup on the floor. “He can’t help it.”

“You too, Junhongie?” Youngjae, knowing perfectly well that they’re just teasing him, pretends to be offended anyway. “What’s next? Daehyunnie agreeing with you?”

At that, Daehyun stops what he’s been doing (poking Jongup’s back with his toe every few minutes) and meets Youngjae’s eyes. “Well,” he starts, and Youngjae already knows by his tone of voice that it can’t be good, “being a brat is all part of Youngjae’s charm, right? I mean, he’s so good at it.” He grins brightly at Youngjae as the others all laugh at the predictable response.

“Wow,” Youngjae says, keeping up his indignant act. “Some boyfriend you are, trying to hide an insult with a compliment. I bet Jaebum would never accuse me of being a brat.” This, of course, is pretty blatantly untrue, but hey - only Youngjae needs to know that.

Daehyun just laughs gently, shaking his head and squeezing Youngjae’s hand before redirecting his attention to the TV. And that would be the end of that, except for how he doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the show. Daehyun generally has a good sense of humor about these kinds of things, but Youngjae still ends up being slightly concerned that he might have gone too far and actually offended his boyfriend.

But Daehyun, as always, never fails to surprise Youngjae. He’s uncharacteristically quiet the whole drive back to Daehyun’s apartment, but it isn’t a cold or hostile silence, so Youngjae can safely assume that Daehyun isn’t upset. It _is_ unusual for him to talk so little, though, and Youngjae worries that it might be related to the show they just watched. Even when they’re inside the apartment and getting ready to sleep, Daehyun hardly says anything aside from telling Youngjae he can shower first.

“Daehyunnie, is something wrong?” Youngjae finally asks after they’re both in their sleepwear and settled comfortably under the covers of Daehyun’s bed.

Daehyun shifts to lie on his side and meets Youngjae’s gaze, his eyes soft as he smiles gently. “Not at all.”

“Are you just tired?” Youngjae brings a hand up to brush a few strands of hair off Daehyun’s forehead. “You’ve been so quiet.”

“Yeah,” Daehyun hums in agreement, closing his eyes at Youngjae’s touch. “And I’m just - I don’t know. I already watched the show, but I’m glad we all watched it together too. It was nice to see you looking so happy.”

Youngjae blinks, surprised. “You already watched it?”

“I _told_ you I watched it,” Daehyun says, his smile growing a little. “Remember during that V live we did together? I said I watched it then.”

“I thought you were kidding,” Youngjae mumbles. “For the fans, since they love that kind of stuff.” It’s not a crazy assumption to make, after all: fanservice is their reality, and sometimes it’s hard to know where fantasy ends and real life begins. When Daehyun brought the show up during their V live, Youngjae had assumed he was only mentioning it because they both know fans love concocting scenarios where Daehyun is wildly jealous of Youngjae’s friendship with Jaebum, however unrealistic it might be.

“I watched all the episodes as soon as they came out,” Daehyun explains. “And it’s a good thing I did, because it would have been kind of embarrassing if all of you saw my initial reactions.”

Youngjae looks at him curiously. “Why? Did you actually get jealous or something?”

Daehyun laughs, shaking his head and pulling Youngjae closer with the arm he has loosely draped over Youngjae’s waist. “More like I couldn’t stop smiling like an infatuated loser at how cute my boyfriend is. And anyway, it made me happy that you got to see him after so long.”

“I’ve never actually known what you think of him, you know,” Youngjae says tentatively. “The fans love to say you hate him, and I don’t _think_ that’s true, but I don’t really know.”

Daehyun considers it. “I mean, I guess there was a time when, well, I wasn’t his biggest fan.” He smiles sheepishly. “Way in the beginning, all I knew was that you two were really close, and you were like, the only friend I had at the time, so on some level, I kind of wanted you all to myself. Obviously, I don’t feel that way anymore.”

“You mean you _don’t_ want me all to yourself?” Youngjae teases. “And you call yourself my boyfriend?”

“I don’t know how to break this to you, but I’m only with you because the universe told me I had to be,” Daehyun tells him seriously.

Youngjae sighs dramatically. “So much for soulmates. I guess the universe has no idea what it’s doing after all.” They manage to maintain straight faces for a few seconds before they both crack and Daehyun tugs Youngjae closer, capturing Youngjae’s lips sweetly with his own.

After a few long, lazy kisses, they pull apart. “Yeah, I guess not,” Daehyun agrees, sounding as breathless as Youngjae feels. He brushes his thumb across Youngjae’s lips gently, a fond smile on his face, before leaning in to press a light kiss to the corner of Youngjae’s mouth and another to the tip of his nose. “You know, to be honest, for the longest time I thought Jaebum was one of your soulmates,” he admits softly, his smile turning slightly embarrassed.

Youngjae can’t help letting out an amused laugh, remembering what Jaebum had told him about Jinyoung thinking the same thing. “You thought _Jaebum_ was my soulmate?”

“You were so fond of each other, it just seemed like a strong possibility,” Daehyun shrugs, the smile still on his face. “But then you told me during one of the times we stayed up together that you didn’t know who either of yours were, so that proved me wrong.”

“It’s funny you bring that time up,” Youngjae says, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy (and if he weren’t feeling so warm and sleepy and content in Daehyun’s arms, he would _never_ be revealing this), “because to be honest, I only told you that because I was kind of starting to wish _you_ were mine.”

“Really?” For a moment, Daehyun just looks at Youngjae in surprise, clearly pleased, but also unprepared for a such a vulnerable confession. A second later, though, his expression shifts and he grins, looking smug. “I guess some dreams really do come true, huh?”

On any other day, Youngjae would reply with a witty retort, and he can’t explain why, but he’s feeling a little sentimental today. So he settles for halfheartedly shoving Daehyun’s shoulder with his own before snuggling closer and hiding his smile. “Yeah, maybe,” he murmurs. “Maybe they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I posted a fic just two weeks ago but!! I finished another one while I was in India for my cousin's wedding (I PROMISE I have a life outside of writing fics jdsahkjfdaskjska)
> 
> Anyway, here's a spinoff of my JJP Soulmates AU "Always By My Side" that covers something that happened a year and a half ago and that absolutely no one asked for. Was this an excuse to introduce BAP into this universe? Maybe! (Yes. I am in fact working on a full BAP fic in this universe.) Was this also to make up for the fact that I still haven't finished the actual JJP sequel I promised like 2 years ago? Also maybe! (Yes again rip! I'll finish it someday...)
> 
> Thanks to my sister for being my trusty editor even though you were half falling asleep. Your live action versions of my writing are always appreciated.
> 
> Title is a lyric from "Feel So Good" by BAP!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and feedback/comments are welcome and appreciated! :)


End file.
